


Аякаши клана Матоба

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацуме Такаши никогда не был человеком в этой реальности, изначально является аякаши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Нельзя сказать, что этот аякаши поселился в поместье около недели назад. Матоба сам поселил его здесь.  
До этого аякаши в течении года удавалось изображать человека и, если честно, первым его обнаружил экзорцист клана Натори. Впрочем, тот же экзорцист собирался запечатать аякаши, то ли не разглядев его ценности, то ли имея к нему свои, личные счеты.  
Тайна, однако, была раскрыта. Матоба по-прежнему считал, что сделал этому екаю одолжение - спас, привязал к себе договором, взяв под защиту своего клана, к тому же выделил ему целую комнату в поместье, чего раньше никогда для не-людей не делал.  
Аякаши этого не ценил. Слишком долго прожив среди людей, он не только был практически не отличим от них внешне, если бы не желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, но и вел себя как человек - не признавал в полной мере договор между ним и экзорцистом, порывался снова ходить в школу, притащил в поместье пухлого прожорливого кота. И имя у Аякаши было вполне человеческое - Нацуме Такаши, другое он брать отказывался.

\- Не кажется ли вам, что слишком много чести для аякаши - обращаться с ним подобным образом? – спросила Нанасе, забирая просмотренные бумаги. – Тем более для того, с кем уже подписан договор. Зачем заставлять его подчиняться, если можно просто приказать?  
\- Он ведь не боевой. Я не могу приказать «Ищи» или «Сообщи, что чувствуешь». С ним надо по-другому. И прежде всего обращаться с ним, как с человеком, раз он сам это выбрал. Это приносит результаты, Нанасе. Если бы я просто запечатал его и вызывал только по делу, аякаши даже разговаривать со мной не стал. Осталось только заручиться его доверием.  
\- Не слишком много усилий на одного аякаши?  
\- Не слишком ли много неуверенности в действиях главы клана? - словно передразнил Матоба, и Нанасе, годившаяся ему в бабушки, поклонилась:  
\- Простите, не хотела ставить под сомнения Ваши методы.  
В комнату Матоба вошел один, обнаружив своего нового слугу читающим небольшую книжку, кажется стихов. Нацуме обернулся.  
\- Тебе, наверное, тяжело так долго удерживать эту форму. Здесь можешь оставаться в истинном облике, - оставаясь у двери, предложил Сейджи. Аякаши снова повернулся к книжке:  
\- Это и есть настоящий облик. И мне вовсе не тяжело. Наоборот – так намного лучше.  
Комната была залита вечерним светом. Такаши со своей светлой кожей, волосами и кимоно в этой обстановке несколько терялся. В прошлый раз, когда Матоба почти бессознательно попытался погладить его по волосам, Нацуме отпрянул. Теперь экзорцист держал дистанцию, решив сокращать ее постепенно, давая привыкнуть. Вряд ли этот аякаши сможет так скоро снова начать верить в людей.  
Нацуме опять выжидательно смотрел на главу клана, чуть отвернув голову от книжки. Матоба приходил каждый вечер, интересовался, не нужно ли что, и тут же уходил. Общался с Нацуме лишь он, остальным молча занимались слуги, в чьи обязанности только и входило, что приносить еду и забирать освободившуюся посуду.  
Нацуме и в самом деле словно был в этом доме гостем.  
\- На этот раз Вам что-то от меня нужно? – ровным голосом спросил Такаши, делая ударение на слове «Вам». Матоба кивнул, но продолжить не успел – за его спиной, за дверью, раздалось «Скряб-скряб».  
\- Кот пришел, - тем же ровным голосом констатировал Нацуме. – Впустите его, пожалуйста.  
Конечно, понял Матоба, сам он к двери не подойдет, пока около нее посторонний. Боится загнать себя в ловушку.  
\- Знаешь, - улыбнулся Сейджи, - не каждый домовладелец разрешает заводить животных. Да и в этом доме…  
\- Разве Вы не придумали еще, как я смогу отблагодарить Вас за эту поблажку? – нахмурился Нацуме, тон стал грубее. За дверью снова послышалось «скряб-скряб». – Впустите кота.  
\- Звучит почти как приказ. Я делаю это не потому, что потом что-то от тебя потребую. Даже не так… мы скреплены договором, поэтому ты должен был бы выполнять все мои приказы – делал бы я твое пребывание здесь комфортнее или нет, просто, - улыбка Матобы стала шире и по возможности дружелюбнее, - мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь «как дома». У тебя ведь никогда не было дома, Нацуме-кун?  
«Скряб-скряб» как будто становилось более раздраженным. Матоба мог бы поклясться в двух вещах – этот чертов кот умеет и сам открывать двери и в том что этот «чертов кот» - не кот.  
\- Завтра вечером встреча экзорцистов. Я решил взять тебя с собой.  
\- Зачем? – Нацуме отложил книгу.  
\- На такие встречи принято приходить со своими аякаши. Как охраной так и слугами. Я подумал, что тебе стоит развеяться, ведь тебе скучно в этой комнате.  
\- И при этом быть уверенным, что я не смогу сбежать, – констатировал Нацуме недовольно. Послышался треск и в сёдзи за спиной Матобы появилась дыра в которую не без труда пролез пухлый трехцветный котяра с куцим хвостом и как ни в чем ни бывало потрусил к своему хозяину. Улыбка Сейджи приобрела нервный оттенок.  
\- Я более чем уверен, что никакой это не котик. Так что, котик-сан, в следующий раз входите как положено.  
\- О чем вы? – не особо натурально и даже несколько издевательски удивился Нацуме. – Это обычный кот. Я ведь просил вас открыть ему. Я назвал его «Нянко-сенсей».  
Кот остановился, обернулся, еще более издевательски глянул на главу клана и сказал:  
\- Мяу, - даже не особо стараясь подражать в этом настоящим кошкам.  
\- Ахаха, - отозвался Матоба, снова возвращая вежливую улыбку, за которой не особо надежно пряталось его раздражение. – Какое подходящее имя. Для котика.

Нацуме продолжил читать, положив книгу на низкий столик, когда глава клана покинул комнату.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не решил еще верить людям? – сев на задницу и приглаживая языком шерсть на коротких лапах, предостерег Нянко.  
\- Зачем ты увязался за мной?  
\- Не мог отдать тебя человеку. Да и я тебя знаю. Ты снова доверишься этому экзорцисту. А потом снова будешь сожалеть. Снова едва не погибнешь.  
\- И что он мне сделает? – нахмурился Нацуме, теперь глядя на кота, который сидел к нему спиной. – Контракт у нас с ним заключен. Значит, я уже в его власти. Все, что он прикажет, – я обязан выполнить. Он меня спас, значит, запечатать или убить меня в его планы не входит.  
\- Но он дал тебе комнату… Я тут послонялся по округе, пока ты киснешь здесь, пошпионил… Аякаши слушаются его. Относятся к нему с тем же почтением, что и люди. Однако, ты сам знаешь, что говорят про клан Матоба.  
\- Знаю, - отвернулся Такаши. «Клан Матоба без зазрения совести использует аякаши в ритуалах и для приманки. В том числе и своих собственных». Об этом ему говорил Натори, еще в то время когда его можно было назвать другом.  
\- Возьми меня на вечеринку экзорцистов. Там всегда есть бухло, - потребовал кот, перестав вылизываться и устраиваясь спать.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты там когда-нибудь был?  
\- Нет. Но сомневаюсь, что это сильно отличается от праздников аякаши.  
\- Ты же знаешь – не могу.  
За окном начинало темнеть, и книгу пришлось отложить.  
\- Эй, Нацуме, - не поворачиваясь произнес кот, - только скажи – и я его съем. Я с ним договоров не заключал. Я его съем, и будешь свободен. Снова сможешь вернуться в свой город. Снова будешь гулять.  
\- Нет, Нянко-сенсей. Он все-таки спас меня, - переодеваясь в пижаму, отозвался Такаши и в голосе его послышалось тепло.  
\- Я так и думал… Он поймал тебя на эти слова «место, куда можно вернуться».

Поверх белого кимоно было одето плотное черное. «Истинный облик» Нацуме принимать отказался и пришлось ограничиться бумагой, закрывающей его лицо до кончика носа, на которой было выведено «Запечатан».  
Матоба больше ни на чем не настаивал, но вместе с Нацуме взял с собой еще одного низкорослого аякаши и человека – Нанасе.  
На празднике людей и екаев невозможно было различить даже по запаху. Нацуме терялся в таком количестве народа, столько лет прожив в сельской местности. После нескольких формальных приветствий глава клана, заметив, что «охранник» скучает, вполоборота доброжелательно разрешил:  
\- Можешь пойти погулять вокруг. Я позову, если ты понадобишься. Или если на меня нападут, - последнюю фразу он сопроводил улыбкой, явно означавшей, что уж охранника из Нацуме точно не получится. Такаши фыркнул и, не отвечая, практически упорхнул в толпу. Настроение и в самом деле улучшилось, тем более теперь, когда его больше не контролировали и не следили.  
\- Эй, парень. Не остановишься выпить? – окликнул его знакомый голос. Там, у одного из столиков и в самом деле стоял Нянко-сенсей, принявший человеческий облик, только с кошачьими ушами и тем же куцым хвостом поверх кимоно. Он даже особо не прятался. Нацуме всегда казалось, что кот просто дразнит Матобу, потакая своей натуре.  
\- Я несовершеннолетний, - по привычке отозвался Такаши, подходя ближе.  
\- Да брось, всего на пару-тройку-десяток сотен лет меня младше, - подмигнул Нянко. – Давай-давай. Тебе же вроде как выходной дали. Возьмем саке, пойдем в поле гонять мелких аякаши!  
\- Сенсей, вы же знаете, что я ничем таким не занимаюсь, - сложил руки на груди Нацуме.  
\- А, ну да. Ты такой прилежный аякаши, что аж тошнит. Скажи, Нацуме, ты когда-нибудь ел человека? – доверительным шепотом спросил Нянко, заговорщически наклонившись к нему. Нацуме вспыхнул, но прежде чем успел ответить что-то гневное, за спиной раздалось доброжелательное:  
\- Надо же. Значит, я не ошибся, когда решил, что он возьмет тебя с собой, Нацуме-кун. Матоба не из тех, кто будет прятать такого сильного аякаши дома.  
Такаши замер, узнав этот голос. Почти обреченно обернулся, стараясь смотреть в сторону, затем понял, что его глаз под бумагой все равно не видно.  
\- Добрый вечер, Натори-сан.  
За спиной экзорциста стояла только Хираги, аякаши с рогатой улыбающейся маской на лице и коротким мечом за спиной – напряженная, видимо, ожидающая атаки от собеседника хозяина.  
\- Да, добрый. О тебе много слухов ходит.  
\- Жалеете, что не поняли силы аякаши и уступили его клану Матоба? – огрызнулся уже достаточно пьяный Сенсей. Натори пристально посмотрел на него, но на лицо вернулась дежурная улыбка:  
\- Не думаю, что мы бы сработались с Нацуме-куном. Я слишком болезненно воспринимаю ложь.  
\- Настолько болезненно, что чуть не закопали его живьем? – снова горячился Нянко. Нацуме остановил его движением поднятой вверх руки, снимая с лица ненужную бумагу, чтобы Натори смог смотреть в его глаза – желтые с вертикальными зрачками.  
\- Если бы я признался сразу, Вы не отнеслись бы ко мне… по-дружески. Аякаши для Вас только слуги. Я не хотел Вам служить. Но Вы были мне интересны, я хотел быть Вашим другом…  
\- Да. А я чуть не сделал тебя помощником. Возможно, я сам виноват – должен был сразу понять, что ты аякаши. Ведь у меня были подозрения…  
\- Поняли бы – и что тогда?! – горячился Нацуме. – Для Вас есть разница. Для меня люди и аякаши одинаковы.  
\- Эй-эй, а вот тут ты загнул! – попытался вмешаться Нянко.  
\- И те и другие страдают, когда грустно, и смеются, когда весело!  
\- Вот как, - спокойно продолжил Натори, не вкладывая почти никаких эмоций в голос. – Однако мне ты служить не хотел, как ты сам только что сказал, а для Матобы согласился. По слухам, он обращается с тобой как раз как с человеком, даже комнату выделил. Спишь с ним?  
Нянко издал что-то похожее на рычание, Нацуме сначала замер, ошарашенный брошенной ни с того, ни с сего фразой, потом стиснул зубы, приоткрыв рот для ответа, который никак не хотел превращаться в слова, но в этот момент на его плечи легла рука человека, мягкий и как всегда дежурно-вежливый голос Матобы произнес:  
\- О, Натори-сан, пытаетесь сманить у меня слуг? Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что вы даже сейчас осознаете ценность Нацуме.  
\- Я даже не сомневаюсь, что не могу по достоинству его оценить, - экзорцист отправил Матобе более язвительную улыбку, не сумев скрыть ни сарказма, ни отношения. – Но уверен, это превосходно получается у Вас. И Вы частенько его оцениваете, в свободное от дел клана время.  
За сим, кивнув оппоненту и бросив взгляд на опустившего голову Такаши, Натори со своим аякаши откланялся, удалившись куда-то в толпу, может и вовсе прочь с этого праздника.  
Нацуме понял, что на его плече все еще рука экзорциста, смахнул ее, упрекнув:  
\- Мне казалось, Вы отпустили меня погулять самостоятельно… А сами следили? Боитесь, что я сбегу?  
\- Я просто проходил мимо, - глядя в его спину, ответил спокойно Сейджи. – Решил поздороваться со старым другом. Что тут такого?  
\- Да. Ничего, - Нацуме снова вернул на лицо бумагу с иероглифом, прежде чем обернуться. Не хотелось никому доверять плескавшегося сейчас в глазах.  
\- Злишься на него?  
\- Нет. Он имеет право злиться – я соврал ему… Он сказал это в первую же встречу. «Я чуть не принял тебя за аякаши. Ты вообще человек?». И я соврал. Потому что к человеку он отнесся по-другому. Как аякаши я был бы лишь потенциальным слугой…  
Матоба молча слушал, сосредоточенно изучая закрывающий лицо Нацуме иероглиф.  
\- Если хочешь – уйдем, - предложил Сейджи.  
\- Не слишком ли много забот о слуге? – Нацуме резко поднял голову.  
\- Нет. Мне здесь скучно. Все, что я хотел, я уже выполнил. Я так и так собирался уже уходить. Во всяком случае не имею причин задерживаться. Так что, - Матоба протянул ему руку, - пойдем?  
Нацуме жест проигнорировал, но прошел к остальной «свите», ожидающей в нескольких метрах от них. Матоба перевел взгляд на аякаши с куцым хвостом, тот чуть приподнял бутылку, задорным жестом показав, что пьет в его честь.  
\- Еще одна дыра в сёдзи, и будешь спать на улице, котик, - с улыбкой предупредил Матоба.  
\- Не понимаю о чем Вы, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Нянко. – Мы с Вами где-то встречались?

Они вернулись в поместье ближе к полуночи. Нацуме всю дорогу молчал, кот его, видимо, остался на вечеринке до конца.  
Матоба не пошел за ним сразу. Не хотелось снова нарушать дистанцию или чем-то напугать аякаши.  
Сейджи мог обманывать кого угодно, но не себя. Мог рассказывать Нанасе сказку про подход и ценность. Мог представлять его остальным в доме как дальнего родственника и талантливого экзорциста. Мог играть оскорбленного, но гордого главу клана перед нападками Натори, который и сам вряд ли верил в то, что говорил. Но Матоба знал с самого начала. С момента, когда и сам чуть не принял его за человека, впервые увидев рядом с Натори, пока издалека.  
Он и не смог бы использовать Нацуме как обычного слугу. Матоба хотел именно поселить его в одной из комнат, выбирать для него одежду на день и иметь возможность знать, что этот аякаши – его.  
Когда Сейджи после традиционного уже стука вошел в комнату, Нацуме еще сидел у окна, не переодевшись. Как Матоба и думал – встреча с Натори не прошла бесследно. Эти существа бессмертны, но не бесчувственны. Из вежливости Нацуме поднялся, держась как можно более официально. Лицо было открыто теперь, если не считать отросших волос.  
\- А где же котик? – деланно удивился Матоба, проходя на середину комнаты.  
\- Гуляет где-нибудь, - пожал плечами Нацуме, глядя в сторону. – Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да… Для меня нет разницы человек ты или аякаши. Я взял тебя в слуги не потому, что ты сильный. Будь ты человеком, я бы так же уговаривал тебя работать на мой клан.  
Только если бы Нацуме был человеком, вряд ли бы его можно было так просто уговорить или запереть, так что в некотором роде Матоба даже был рад, что Такаши принадлежал потустороннему миру.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Нацуме и голос его будто бы прозвенел благодарностью. – Спасибо, Матоба-сан.  
Сейджи шестым чувством понял, что дистанцию можно сократить шага на два, но, сделав их, не удержался и прошел дальше, почти вплотную. Аякаши заметно напрягся, отступил к подоконнику. И этот наивный жест защиты казался таким смешным сейчас, ведь никого из них двоих расстояние не спасет. А все равно ведет себя как человек, как привык. Матоба осторожно протянул руку, словно к неприрученному щенку, который может в любой момент испугаться и скрыться в темноте переулка, из которого вышел. Нацуме напряженно ждал, но совсем не расслабился, когда глава клана положил ладонь ему на макушку и чуть поерошил волосы.  
\- Про Вас и Ваше обращение с аякаши говорят разные вещи, - Такаши все еще был напряжен. – Не самые приятные. И я знаю, что все это правда. Для Вас есть разница между людьми и аякаши. Вы никогда не причините вред людям. Но убиваете и раните аякаши… Что же такого умею я, что со мной такое обращение? Что-то из того, что вы не можете просто приказать. Для чего надо ломать всю эту комедию, притворяясь добрым хозяином?  
\- Ты особенный, - ответил Матоба без тени улыбки и вообще несколько холодно в сравнении со своим обычным напускным радушием. – И дело не в твоей силе или умении что-то делать. Такой ответ устроит?  
\- Это – ответ? – нахмурился Нацуме. – Я не понимаю его.  
\- Неудивительно. Я по-прежнему не уверен, что аякаши умеют любить, а не просто привязываться, поэтому…  
Нацуме понял. Отпрянул к окну, прижался к нему. Дистанция сейчас была ровно в полшага. Матоба готов был развернуться и оставить аякаши обдумывать случившееся. О Натори Такаши думать теперь не будет, сбежать не может, да и связан контрактом, так что оставить его было самым оптимальным вариантом.  
\- Значит, все правда? – вдруг спросил Нацуме, вжимаясь в стену у окна. Он вот-вот мог атаковать, поэтому Матоба задумался о том, что опрометчиво не взял с собой ничего для защиты. Но своего же слугу он мог не бояться. – Вы взяли меня сюда для «развлечения»? «Нацуме не может выйти, Нацуме всегда сидит в своей комнате, Нацуме принадлежит мне», а когда захотелось – просто воспользовались бы? Вы меня перепутали – я не лисий дух. Я этим не занимаюсь и спать с Вами я не буду!  
Прозвучало резко, словно исковерканные собственные мысли, желания и в то же время – не они. Не те. Оскорбило, резануло. Видимо, аякаши и в самом деле не смыслят в чувствах, раз они сводятся для них к удовлетворению физических желаний. Матоба медленно вздохнул, видя, как опасно концентрируется вокруг Нацуме его сила, будто он ждал, что сейчас ему придется защищаться.  
Выдохнул и своим ровным мягким голосом приказал:  
\- Нацуме, - отданное им имя, - ложись на спину. И не сопротивляйся, пока я не отпущу, - приказ.  
Что-то дернулось в Такаши. Он обязан был выполнить любой приказ. Даже не он – тело. Его сковало силой контракта, в глазах отразилась паника, пол ушел из-под ног. И при этом Матоба просто молча наблюдал, без тени улыбки, за тем как его слуга опускается на спину, дрожа от внутренней борьбы, и на татами замирает в ожидании его действий.  
Пола кимоно соскользнула, оголив острую коленку. Матоба так же молча опустился следом, чуть сбоку, но в то же время нависая над Нацуме. Тот был все еще скован силой приказа не сопротивляться. Сейджи провел пальцами по внешней стороне бедра, которое было открыто, задержался на коленке, наклонился и коснулся ее губами – просто захотелось, просто такой открытой и беззащитной показалась ему сейчас эта бледная коленка. Нацуме вздрогнул, зажмурился, попытался освободиться и не смог даже пошевелиться.  
\- Если бы это было мне нужно – я просто приказал бы. Мне не надо выделять тебе комнату и носить книги, чтобы переспать с тобой, потому что… Ты не человек. И у нас контракт. Как только я называю твое имя и приказ – ты обязан выполнить, даже если сам этого не хочешь. Я принял тебя в свой клан не мальчиком по вызову. И ничего такого от тебя не требую. Я просто не мог позволить Натори запечатать тебя. Потому что аякаши – это просто аякаши. Это не интересно. Люди - просто люди. Тоже скучно. Ты другое. Ты особенный. Для меня. Поэтому я спас тебя. И привел сюда. Люди, знаешь, безумцы. Они хотят быть рядом с тем, что им нравится. И даже если это причиняет боль – они не откажутся, за простую возможность видеть, слышать как можно чаще.  
Ему вспомнилась снова комната в свете закатного солнца и спокойно читающий у окна Нацуме. И тепло, клокочущее внутри от этой картины. Куда более сильное, чем сейчас, когда аякаши был полностью в его власти. Сейчас было неприятно и даже мерзко. Стало стыдно за тот легкий и в то же время интимный поцелуй, хотя внешне глава клана и сохранял спокойствие. Нацуме больше не дергался, хотя и смотрел все еще настороженно. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет – и не ошибся.  
Матоба поднялся, без особой, однако, спешки поправил кимоно, закрыв беззащитное колено, отменил приказ:  
\- Можешь двигаться.  
Нацуме обмяк, сел ближе к окну, глядя теперь снизу вверх на хозяина.  
\- Прости, если напугал, - Матоба снова улыбался, как прежде. – Но ты сам виноват – рассердил меня. Должен же был я доказать свою невиновность, чтобы у тебя не осталось сомнений.  
После чего глава клана удалился как ни в чем ни бывало. Наверное, спать, как предположил оторопевший от произошедшего Нацуме.  
Идя по коридору к своей комнате, Матоба даже мурлыкал что-то под нос, крайне довольный случившимся. Дистанция между ними теперь заметно сократилась.


	2. Chapter 2

Больно. Сверху давило, ломая, сжимая все существо в точку. Наверное, именно так себя чувствуют, умирая, люди. По кругу носились разряды молний. Нацуме попытался вырваться, но не получилось.   
Напротив него спокойно стоял экзорцист в темном пальто. Глаз Натори не было видно под полами шляпы, губы беспрерывно шептали заклинание.  
\- Не надо! – выкрикнул Нацуме, снова ударяясь словно о невидимую стену, о силу, которой был окружен нарисованный круг. Взвились храмовые веревки с повязанными на них офудами. Нацуме стучался в эту стену и просил не запечатывать его, не закрывать от мира. Он нужен здесь, всем этим аякаши нужен, людям, с которыми успел найти общий язык и почти подружился. Ему ведь просто жаль тогда стало этого человека – столько радости было в глазах Натори, когда он спросил, может ли Нацуме видеть екаев. Ведь для людей видеть их – такое бремя…  
\- Я не сделал ничего плохого! Натори-сан! Не надо! Я не хотел!..  
Бесполезно. Нацуме плакал, пытаясь цепляться за этот невидимый барьер, чувствуя, как его тащит назад, к центру, к стоящему там сосуду.  
\- Я ведь всегда любил людей… - горько, уже больше для себя, прошептал Нацуме, сдаваясь.  
Он очнулся неожиданно для себя самого – свободным. Только болело и ныло перенесшее столько силы тело.   
\- Очнулся? – на фоне высокого неба появилось лицо в обрамлении темных волос и с закрытым офудой правым глазом. – Хорошо. Я рад, что вовремя успел.  
Нацуме повернул голову. Он видел уже этого человека, но всего единожды. Он помнил, что это – экзорцист Матоба. И что он опасен.  
Такаши дернулся, попытавшись сесть, и тут же вцепился в занывшие ребра. Его погладила по спине сильная рука, и Нацуме вздрогнул от этого прикосновения.  
\- Сейчас принесут что-нибудь, чем можно смазать раны. Натори расстарался. Если бы он тебя запечатал так, простым срыванием печати уже нельзя было бы ограничиться. Чем ты ему так не угодил?  
Нацуме молчал, глядя недоверчиво. Экзорцист выглядел не менее потрепанным.  
\- Говорить можешь?  
\- Могу, - согласился Такаши. – Зачем ты меня спас… человек?  
\- Я подумал, что будет несправедливо запечатать такого полезного аякаши. Но ты прав – я спас тебя. От, может быть, векового заточения. И в плату возьму твое имя, Нацуме Такаши.

В комнате царил покой и ночной полумрак. Нацуме спал на расстеленном у окна футоне, рядом накрытый до половины одеялом дремал кот. Матоба осторожно задвинул за собой сёдзи, мягкими шагами вошел в комнату, у окна беззвучно опустился над посапывающим аякаши. Кажется, ему снилось что-то беспокойное – выражение лица нахмуренное, губы чуть подрагивали.  
\- Эй, - послышался старческий голос, совсем не похожий на тот, каким кот говорил на празднике. Нянко-сенсей лежал приоткрыв один глаз. – У него с тобой договор, но я тебе ничего не должен. Попытаешься что-то сделать – сожру.  
\- Откуда такая забота, котик? – мягким шепотом спросил экзорцист.   
\- Потому что он мой, - отрезал кот. Матоба скептически фыркнул, перевел взгляд и наткнулся на уже открытые ошарашенные желтые глаза.   
В следующий момент, до того как Сейджи успел что-либо произнести, его больно ударило в подбородок так, что чуть искры не посыпались. А потом уже раздался крик напуганного Нацуме.

Такаши весь день чувствовал себя неудобно, под вечер добрался до комнаты главы клана. Помявшись у двери некоторое время, постучался.   
\- Я занят, - раздалось с той стороны. – Оставьте у двери.  
\- Это я, - ответил Нацуме без энтузиазма. Седзи приоткрылись.  
\- Проходи.  
У главы клана красовался синяк на скуле, который вряд ли можно было списать на дверной косяк или падение с лестницы. Такаши сглотнул и прошел в кабинет, седзи за ним задвинулись. Нацуме снова сглотнул. Окна были закрыты, в кабинете царил полумрак. Аякаши и не ожидал, что хозяин будет извиняться за то, что напугал его ночью. Да и Нацуме утром сам извиняться не хотел, пока вернувшийся с разведки кот, катаясь по полу в припадке дикого смеха не рассказал, что глава клана заперся в своем кабинете и на глаза своим подчиненным показываться не будет, пока не сойдет синяк. Нянко страшно гордился Нацуме.  
Такаши же, промучившись весь день уколами совести, вечером все-таки пришел на поклон к хозяину.  
\- Можем сразу перейти к главному. Я вижу, что ты раскаиваешься, так что давай поговорим о том, чем ты можешь загладить свою вину. Не волнуйся, Нацуме, - Матоба со своей обычной улыбкой провел кончиками пальцев по синяку, - это не такая уж большая неприятность, чтобы я требовал с тебя за это что-то страшное.   
\- С чего Вы решили, что я должен извиняться? – нахмурился Нацуме.  
\- Потому что ты за этим и пришел. И правильно сделал. Если бы не пришел, я сам навестил тебя, как только сошел синяк, и тогда был бы очень зол. Не за это недоразумение, нет. За то, что ты не пришел.   
Аякаши обиженно поджал губы, но все еще ожидал решения главы клана. Матоба тем временем дошел до стоящего у стены кабинета дивана, сел, протянув ноги на сидении, оперся спиной о прислоненную к подлокотнику подушку, позвал:  
\- Подойди сюда.  
\- Ничего серьезного, - напомнил Нацуме.  
\- Да. Ничего серьезного, - подтвердил Матоба. Они оба знали, что в любой момент экзорцисту достаточно лишь приказать. Такаши подошел, встал у дивана, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Во всяком случае, расстояния хватило, чтобы Сейджи поймал его за руки, посадил к себе на колени, и, слегка надавив на затылок подсказал положить голову себе на плечо. Нацуме, кажется, не дышал, то ли от возмущения, то ли от страха.   
\- Ну вот видишь, ничего особенного же, - успокоил Матоба, довольно погладив его по волосам.  
\- Если Вы больше ничего делать не будете – то да. Ничего, - согласился Такаши. Он слышал, как билось сердце экзорциста.   
\- Не буду, - ответил Матоба, продолжая перебирать его волосы.   
\- А если бы я не пришел? – спросил Нацуме, словно кот устраиваясь поудобнее и подтягивая к себе ноги, сворачиваясь клубком. Он был легким для человека, но в то же время что-то весил, и вес этот казался приятным, уютным. – Что бы Вы сделали?.. Снова приказали не сопротивляться? И тогда…  
\- О, Нацуме, да ты себе это представляешь? Не поэтому ли у тебя такое взволнованное выражение лица ночами? – засмеялся Сейджи. Нацуме завозился, неодобрительно заворчал. – Нет. Я не хочу заставлять тебя. Тем более это… Можешь считать, что я слишком гордый для подобного – уж это-то Вам, аякаши, должно быть понятно. Пожалуй, я просто запер бы тебя в своей комнате, чтобы отгонять твои кошмары и защищать сон.  
Последние слова были сказаны с напускным пафосом, в шутку. Нацуме поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаз экзорциста. Матоба продолжал ласково улыбаться и гладить его волосы.   
\- Нацуме, - тихо позвал экзорцист. – Останешься у меня на ночь?  
Губы аякаши снова сжались в линию:  
\- Нет.  
Матоба вздохнул, но руку с волос не убрал:  
\- Я ничего такого не предлагаю. Как я и говорил – просто посторожу твой сон. Могу дать тебе слово, если вы, аякаши, верите человеческим обещаниям. Могу разорвать контракт, если нарушу обещание.  
\- Это не потому, что я Вам не верю. Но я не останусь.  
\- Боишься? – чуть склонил голову на бок Матоба. – Кого? Меня? Или себя?  
\- Матоба-сан, прекратите сейчас же, - нахмурился Нацуме, закрыв глаза. – Конечно, я просил относиться ко мне как к человеку, но это уже…  
И Такаши дернулся, когда рука с его волос переключилась на лопатки, затем поползла по спине вниз, но вовремя остановилась, снова легла на затылок. Матоба приподнялся, приближаясь к его лицу.  
\- Это уже не «ничего», - медленно произнес Такаши, глядя в упор и в то же время без гнева, скорее заинтересованно.  
\- Но я ничего не приказывал. Ты в любой момент можешь вскочить и уйти. Потому что ты уже извинился. А я уже злоупотребляю. Но ты этого не делаешь, - Матоба произносил слова в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Нацуме, глядя в его желтые глаза.  
\- Зачем Вы приходили ночью в мою комнату, Матоба-сан? – почти шепотом спросил Такаши. Экзорцист негромко посмеялся, наклонившись чуть в сторону, щекоча лоб Нацуме своими волосами:  
\- Чтобы изнасиловать тебя, конечно.  
\- Зачем Вы врете? – почти обиделся аякаши.  
\- Кто знает. Может для того, чтобы услышать, как ты не веришь, - продолжил подначивать Матоба, отпустив его затылок, вместо этого переместив руки на лопатки Нацуме. – Мне приятно, что ты так веришь в меня.   
\- Это обычная логика, - пожал плечами Такаши. – Да и… Я не могу представить, чтобы Вы так поступили.   
\- Думаешь, я на такое не способен?  
\- Думаю, это не Ваш способ добиваться желаемого.   
\- Но ты потакаешь мне, все еще оставаясь у меня на коленях и не отворачиваясь, когда мне не хватает всего пары сантиметров, чтобы поцеловать тебя.   
\- А что страшного в поцелуе? – Нацуме, кажется, действительно удивился. Матоба, сам не веря тому, что делает, снова перенес руку на затылок аякаши, слегка приподнялся сам, потянувшись, и поцеловал. Губы были холодными. Нацуме не закрывал глаз, не отвечал, не выказывал беспокойства и, чтобы вызвать эмоции на его лице, Сейджи пустил в ход язык. Тогда Нацуме уперся руками ему в грудь, попытался отодвинуться, но едва не был опрокинут на спину. Они замерли, оба сидя в центре дивана, Матоба теперь придерживал аякаши за спину, глядя с интересом, на губах – привычная улыбка. Нацуме снова смотрел недовольно, все еще упираясь руками в грудь экзорциста.  
\- Думаю, ты извинился авансом, так что теперь можешь драться, сколько тебе захочется. Но не злоупотребляй.  
С тем же недовольным выражением лица Нацуме спрыгнул с коленей Матобы и выбежал из кабинета.

По пути к комнате аякаши больше думал о том, как рассердится кот, чем о случившимся. Теперь как-то надо либо игнорировать Нянко с его старческим ворчанием, либо доказывать свою правоту.  
Но вместо кота Нацуме ждало два гостя. Они почти синхронно поклонились, стоя за окном. Один – одноглазый аякаши, второй - его вечный спутник с бычьей головой. Такаши быстро задвинул сёдзи, пробежал к окну. Кота нигде не было.  
\- Заходите сейчас же! Вдруг вас кто увидит! – шепотом потребовал Нацуме.  
\- Мы не можем, - захныкал одноглазый, его приятель закивал. – Вокруг особняка барьер. Сюда нельзя войти аякаши, пока не пригласит его хозяин.   
Нацуме удивленно осмотрелся. Да, были бы проблемы, если бы кот попытался просто поселиться в комнате, не поставив в известность главу клана.   
\- Что произошло? – спросил Такаши, смирившись.  
\- Вы нужны нам, Хозяин. Без Вас в лесу происходят странные вещи. Кто-то ранит местных аякаши! Клянусь, мы не причиняли вреда людям.  
\- Да-да, - поддакнул второй. – Как Вы и приказывали, но у нас все равно проблемы!   
\- Вы ведь поможете нам, Нацуме-доно! Вы ведь обещали помогать, как только возникнут неприятности! Я думаю, это достаточно веские неприятности, чтобы просить Вашей помощи.  
\- Да, - согласился Такаши, нахмурившись, затем как можно тише выпрыгнул в окно. Не нужно было оставлять записки. Если он понадобится Матобе или тот заметит его отсутствие – достаточно позвать, чтобы Нацуме в течение пары секунд вернулся к хозяину. Тогда он сможет все объяснить, и заподозрить его в побеге будет невозможно. 

\- Неужели Хозяин Леса решил наконец почтить свои владения визитом? - послышался насмешливый женский голос. Узнав его, Нацуме обернулся с искренней улыбкой:  
\- Хиноэ!   
Аякаши выдохнула дым, присела на ствол поваленного дерева, расположенная к беседе. Она тоже была рада его видеть. По сравнению с ней Нацуме казался обычным ребенком в светлом кимоно, вышедшим ночью прогуляться в лес. Насколько это было применимо для «обычного ребенка».  
\- А где эта побитая молью шкура – Мадара? Мне казалось, мы благословили его охранять Вас, пока Вы не вернетесь, Нацуме-доно.   
\- Ну… Он охраняет. Хотя и не всегда, - вздохнул Нацуме. – В конце концов, я в своих владениях, тут мне ничем не сможет навредить.  
\- Если что – мы Вас защитим, - мягче произнесла Хиноэ, погладив его по щеке.   
\- Говорю же – это вовсе не обязательно, - Нацуме мягко отвел ее руку, и Хиноэ произнесла без перехода:  
\- Мисудзу ранили.  
На Хозяина подействовало. По силе Мисудзу был практически равен Мадаре, а Мадару не зря назначили охранником отпущенного во враждебный человеческий мир Нацуме. В истинном обличии Нянко-сенсея боялись многие аякаши. Такаши инстинктивно осмотрелся, словно злоумышленник мог за ним наблюдать.  
\- Зачем он это делает?   
Хиноэ поняла, затянулась, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, это кто-то из своих. Хочет вернуть лесу Хозяина.  
\- Но Вы и без меня пока справляетесь. Человеческая жизнь коротка, а передавать меня по наследству он не собирается. Да и я не позволю. Неужели не подождете каких-нибудь пятьдесят лет?  
Хиноэ засмеялась.  
\- А если этот кто-то безумно любит Вас и не выдержит пятидесяти лет в разлуке?  
Нацуме нахмурился.  
\- Хм… Хиноэ, ты ведь не опустишься до того, чтобы калечить других Аякаши?  
Женщина прыснула от смеха, чуть не подавившись дымом.  
\- Даже если бы и опустилась – Мисудзу мне не победить! Эту гору смогли приручить только Вы.   
\- Значит, это кто-то чужой?   
\- Значит, этот кто-то, возможно, сильнее Вас. Так что вернитесь-ка под меховой бок Мадары, под защиту всех тех печатей.  
\- Я вас не бросал, Хиноэ, - твердо отказался Нацуме. – У вас проблема – я пришел помочь. Я не буду прятаться за стенами и печатями. Тем более если это касается меня.

Мисудзу и в самом деле был похож если на не гору, то на большой шумно дышащий холм. Нацуме сел напротив него, осматривая забинтованный бок аякаши.  
\- Прости, что беспокою. Я знаю, тебе нужен покой, но я хотел бы разобраться с этим делом как можно скорее. Кто или что это было, Мисудзу?  
Аякаши повернул к хозяину огромную лошадиную голову, зазвенели бубенчики в его ушах. На Нацуме ввиду своего огромного размера он смог смотреть сейчас только одним глазом. Перед хозяином леса Мисудзу попытался сделать вид, что ему не так больно, как кажется, и даже дышать стал ровнее.  
\- Это были Шики, Нацуме-доно. Искусственно созданные Аякаши. Их делают экзорцисты, вкладывая свою или чужую духовную энергию в офуду…   
Такаши нахмурился. Ему не надо было объяснять, кто такие Шики. У Матобы для несложных приказов всегда было штуки три под рукой. Прежде, чем Нацуме успел развить мысль, собеседник тяжело выдохнул:  
\- Еще помню темные длинные волосы.  
Нацуме сглотнул. Людей, умеющих видеть аякаши вообще не так уж много, использовать шики – и того меньше. Но зачем это все Матобе, если Нацуме и так подчиняется ему? Что осталось еще такого, чего экзорцист пока не может получить? Возможность передавать его из поколения в поколение как сильного екая?  
\- Мисудзу, скажи, а не было ли повязки на правом глазу?  
\- Я не заметил, - признался аякаши. – Простите, что больше ничем не могу помочь. Однако… Нацуме-доно, на меня напал человек. В этом я уверен.

Возвращался Такаши с самыми мрачными мыслями, обдумывая, стоит ли спросить Матобу об экзорцистах с длинными черными волосами в этом районе или стоит просто присмотреться к самому главе клана.   
Его не вызывали. Значит, либо еще не обнаружили пропажу, либо разрешали немного погулять. Вернуться, впрочем, нужно было как можно скорее, ведь если за Матобой придется наблюдать исподтишка, то лучше ему и не знать, что Нацуме в курсе нападений.   
Но что, если в этом и в самом деле виноват глава клана? У них договор, который Нацуме не сможет разорвать по своей инициативе, и стоит Сейджи позвать его по имени и приказать не вмешиваться – аякаши ничего не сможет сделать, даже если весь лес на его глазах сожгут.   
Под эти невеселые мысли его и окликнул женский голос:  
\- Хозяин Леса?  
Нацуме обернулся. Хотя голос и был незнакомым, на своей территории ему мало что могло угрожать. Мало ли, забрел аякаши из другого леса, может быть информацию принес, или праздное любопытство проявляет.  
Но Нацуме нахмурился, глядя своими ярко-желтыми зрачками.  
\- Ты ведь не аякаши, - констатировал он. – Что человеку здесь надо среди ночи?  
Такаши знал ответ на свой вопрос и сам, быстро сопоставив описание и с облегчением осознав, что Матоба здесь не при чем. 

Кот, и так еле державшийся на своих коротких лапах, ввалился в окошко, шлепнулся на татами и остался так лежать пузом кверху, потом что-то запел.  
\- Мне казалось, что Нацуме должен быть с тобой.  
Кот икнул и подскочил от неожиданности, не без труда сел и уставился на Матобу. Экзорцист перебирал лежащие здесь книги, заглядывал в заложенные страницы.  
\- Ты тут какого черта делаешь? – спросил Нянко.  
\- Это мой дом, - напомнил Матоба. – Нацуме пропал. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? Может, ты сожрал его, пока он спал?  
\- Какая наглость, - вытер морду кот. – Да и чего волноваться. Он неделю сидел даже из комнаты этой не выходя. Пошел погулять. Если он тебе нужен – просто позови. Он не может ослушаться, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Матоба. – Я зову его уже третий час. И он не возвращается.  
Нянко нахмурился. Это было уже серьезно.

Каждый раз, когда его звали, этот зов ознобом пробегал по телу. Конечно, аякаши не люди, но и их можно посадить на цепь, если знать заклинания. Нацуме же был полностью скован по рукам и ногам, лежа на татами в таком беспомощном состоянии.   
Это была комната в традиционном японском стиле, но совершенно пустая. Видимо, место в ней было освобождено, чтобы вывести на полу печать, за рамки которой Нацуме не мог бы выйти, даже освободившись от оков. Наверное, много времени ушло у женщины на эту клетку.  
\- Если тебе нужен слуга, - начал Нацуме, морщась от новой волны озноба, - то ты опоздала. Я уже подписал контракт с человеком.   
\- Знаю, - подтвердила женщина. У нее в руках был железный обломок трубы с наклеенными на него офудами. – Главой клана Матоба. Ты тут не из-за договора. А как раз из-за этого экзорциста. Слухи ведь верны?   
\- Я не интересуюсь слухами, - нахмурился Нацуме. Женщина встала, остановилась у границы печати.   
\- Я интересуюсь. И знаю, что они верны, иначе не стала бы так рисковать. Клан Матоба всегда относился к аякаши как к слугам.   
\- Я знаю, - не без грусти подтвердил Такаши.   
\- Тогда объясни мне, аякаши: какое право у Матобы носиться с тобой, как с ребенком, после того, как он принес в жертву моего «слугу». Который был мне так же дорог, как и ты для Матобы.  
\- Хотите вернуть ему свою боль через меня? – Нацуме закусил губу. Женщина кивнула:  
\- Сначала ты. Потом с помощью твоей крови разбужу аякаши, который сожрет и самого Матобу… Я могла бы использовать и тебя самого в пищу тому аякаши, но не хочу рисковать. Поэтому убить тебя надо как можно скорее.


	3. Chapter 3

Женщина кромсала, кажется, давно уже забыв о том, что перед ней живое существо. Она и смотрела, казалось, куда-то мимо. Нацуме только стискивал зубы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не кричать. Он знал – это тело еще многое выдержит. Попадающая на пол кровь тут же шустрой змейкой уползала в кувшины, разбросанные по кругу.  
\- Наверное, ты и впрямь сильный аякаши, раз такими пустяками тебя не убить. А я что-то и не заметила.  
\- Я не хочу причинять зло людям, - произнес Нацуме, тяжело дыша. Усилившаяся печать держала его прикованным к полу. Для нее наверняка и были ранены подчиненные ему аякаши.  
\- Прими свое настоящее обличие, - потребовала женщина, стряхивая кровь с заостренного конца трубы в кувшин. – Ты слишком похож на человеческого ребенка.  
\- Твое сердце возможной будущей матери не выдерживает? – позволил себе съязвить Такаши и снова стиснул зубы, чуть не прикусив язык, когда заостренный конец трубы воткнулся в плечо.  
\- Даже если вырезать тебе сердце – ты будешь жить? Давай проверим? Я в любом случае могу оставить потом твое тело так, чтобы кровь стекала в кувшины… В тебе ведь больше крови, чем в обычном человеке.   
Оружие рывком покинуло плечо и было занесено снова, на этот раз, кажется, и в самом деле над сердцем. Нацуме зажмурился, царапая пол в попытке сжать руку в кулак. Затем к своему удивлению услышал вежливое «Извините, обычно я так не делаю» и звук пощечины.   
Такаши открыл глаза. В следующую секунду спаситель ногой растер часть круга, и Нацуме освободился. Он тут же попытался вскочить, но упал на колени, держась за живот, закашлялся кровью, которая теперь оставалась бездвижной на полу.  
\- Вы еще кто?! – возмутилась ведьма, снова хватаясь за свою трубу. – Человек?  
\- Экзорцист, - кивнул Натори. – Вам не кажется, что вы поступаете слишком нечестно? Убить его – ну конечно. Полиция не занимается расследованием смерти аякаши. А Матоба вряд ли будет причинять боль человеку… А впрочем, за Нацуме он, пожалуй, Вас и убил бы. Как знать.  
\- Зачем Вы пришли? – без энтузиазма спросил Такаши. Натори перевел на него спокойный взгляд:  
\- Кто-то ранил окрестных аякаши. Я расследовал. Вот и наткнулся, - Натори снова оттолкнул женщину, на этот раз отобрав у нее оружие и выкинув в окно.  
\- Так ты от Матобы?! – вскрикнула ведьма. Натори поправил очки:  
\- Нет. Я из другого клана… Но к этому аякаши у меня долг. Я едва не запечатал его по ошибке. Перед Матобой у меня долга нет, так что если хочешь ему отомстить – приди и убей его сама.   
Женщина обмякла, прислонилась к стене:  
\- Не могу.   
\- Тогда не перекладывай его вину на аякаши, - и затем, повернувшись к Нацуме, Натори с улыбкой прибавил: - едва не сказал беззащитного.  
Затем Натори поднял на руки Хозяина Леса, пачкаясь в его крови и словно и не замечая этого, вынес на улицу.  
\- Ошибке? – переспросил Такаши, тяжело дыша.  
\- Да. Я думаю, что достаточно сейчас за нее извинился.  
\- И ничего не должны Матобе-сану?  
\- Все, что был должен – отдал только что, когда спас тебя. 

\- Наверняка он сбежал, - нудел Нянко, сидя на столе экзорциста, рассылающего своих Шики по всем возможным направлениям. – Значит, что-то ты там сделал, когда он пришел извиняться. Хм, Сейджи, неужели…  
Матоба зло обернулся, зная, что по имени эта улыбающаяся наглая морда его называет именно чтобы позлить, но ничего не ответил.  
\- И как оно? Или тебе не впервой с аякаши? Но Нацуме просто так не дался бы, наверняка он там в кабинете сделал что-то такое, за что оказался еще более обязан и пришлось платить.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, кот. Ничего я ему не делал. Плохого.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Матоба-сан, Вас к телефону. Говорят, из клана Натори.

\- Нацуме у меня, - вместо приветствия сообщил Натори.   
\- Я так и знал, - прошипели в трубке. – Зачем он тебе? Запечатаешь или будешь меня шантажировать? Или это ревность?  
\- Напротив, ты очень недогадливый. Я помог ему. А в неприятности он попал из-за тебя. Я сказал бы тебе вспомнить всех, кого ты обидел в последние полгода, чтобы ты догадался, у кого я забрал твоего аякаши, но, боюсь, список огромен. Я звоню попросить не призывать его пока. Он сильно ранен, но ведь обязан будет явиться на хозяйский зов. Как только он поправится, я сам его занесу, так что сними запрет на мое посещение твоего дома.  
\- Я сам за ним заеду. Адрес продиктуй. Или откажешься от чести выслушать личную благодарность от главы клана?

\- Да уж, он был хорошим ребенком, - вздохнула Хираги, держа одной рукой руку Нацуме, а второй втирая мазь. – Примерно с тех пор я его и знаю, будто вчера было.  
\- Да уж, люди так быстро растут, - засмеялся Нацуме.   
\- Эй, а ну прекращайте сплетничать, - окликнул их Натори. Аякаши обернулись к нему, посмотрели и тут же, приблизившись почти вплотную к друг другу, зашептались:  
\- Все время в окружении девушек, а сам-то…  
\- Да у него и слуги-то все девушки. Будто в жизни внимания не хватает.  
\- Эй, Вы! – Натори встал, чтобы подойти и лично разобраться, но в этот момент в дверь постучали. Они остановились в небольшой гостинице в японском стиле, но Натори и без домофонов знал, кто пришел, поэтому без вопросов открыл дверь.  
Матоба снова появился в окружении двоих охранников, те остались у двери, пока глава клана прошел дальше, в глубь комнаты, опустился перед Натори на колени и низко поклонился, задержавшись в таком положении.  
\- Что-то вроде «Твоя благодарность не знает границ». Надо было взять его в заложники и потребовать у тебя твой клан. А еще лучше, потребовать, чтобы ты отрастил усы. Так забавнее.   
Не удостаивая его ответом, Матоба поднялся и прошел во вторую комнату. При виде хозяина Нацуме попытался подняться, но Сейджи жестом показал не двигаться, сел у футона, кончиками пальцев провел по забинтованной груди, рукам, коснулся ссадин на лице. Хираги молча поднялась и закрыла дверь.  
\- Я не сбегал, - произнес Нацуме.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Сейджи, притягивая его за шею, чтобы обнять. – Прости, что тебя нашел не я.  
\- Ничего страшного, - покачал головой Такаши. – Все кончилось хорошо ведь.  
\- Я заберу тебя, как только сможешь нормально передвигаться. А пока побуду здесь, - серьезно и спокойно проинформировал Матоба.  
\- Вообще-то я снял этот номер, - послышалось из-за двери. – И второго мужика, вписавшегося сюда, не потерплю. Это плохо скажется на моей репутации.   
\- Это прекрасно скажется на твоей репутации. Гомосексуализм нынче в моде, - отмахнулся Матоба. И тут же замер, прислушиваясь. Едкого ответа из-за двери не послышалось, значит, Натори тоже прислушивался. Нацуме с удивлением почувствовал, как вибрирует пол, затем послышался грохот, к нему прибавились голоса, и прежде, чем все успели что-то сообразить, Хираги вскочила, раскинув руки напротив двери, и выкрикнула:  
\- Стоять! Он раненый, а Вы его раздавите в таком количестве!  
Седзи лопнули, упав обрывками на пол, туда же упали не успевшие остановиться аякаши. Во второй комнате наверняка было очень тесно, там виделась только мешанина из чьих-то лап, глаз, когтей, тел. Впереди всей толпы, придавленная лапой Мисудзу, пыталась встать Хиноэ.  
\- Хозяин! Простите, что вовремя не успели вам на помощь!  
Нацуме выглядел растерянным.  
\- Хорошие у тебя слуги, - похвалил Матоба. – Верные.  
\- Они не слуги, - покачал головой Такаши. – Они – друзья.   
\- А! – заметила Хиноэ, и толпа аякаши сзади прислушалась. – Этот тот самый человек, который забрал нашего Хозяина из леса! Съедим его, и хозяин вернется!  
Толпа снова поднажала, затрещали стены. Нацуме вскочил, заворачиваясь в белое нижнее кимоно, закрыл собой Матобу, вспоминая, что в коридоре осталась его охрана, которая в любой момент может нанести удар с тыла.  
\- Стойте! Никуда он меня не забирал! Я за ним добровольно пошел!..   
Толпа успокоилась. Матоба продолжал спокойно сидеть на полу, и Нацуме боялся причины его спокойствия – один приказ экзорциста, и Такаши пришлось бы самому сражаться со своими друзьями.  
\- Да ладно, - пробасил примирительно Мисудзу. – В конце концов это ведь он спас Хозяина…  
\- Вообще-то не он… - послышался слегка придушенный голос Натори из той комнаты. Ему там, похоже, приходилось несладко.   
\- Раз не он, так съедим его! – снова завозился Чоби, усатый екай, которого все так и называли - «Усы». Толпа встрепенулась снова, но, видя решительное лицо Хозяина, успокоились первые ряды, за ними и дальше. Нацуме облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Ну хоть человека, который это с Вами сделал, съесть можно? – попросила Бенио, аякаши с бабочкой на глазу.   
\- Нет! – сразу оживился Нацуме. – Я же говорил не причинять вред людям! Вам только волю дай, и начнется! «Этот плохо о вас отозвался», «Этот неподобающе к Вам отнесся». Идите в лес! Аякаши больше никто не тронет, я разобрался! Если у Вас возникнут проблемы – вы знаете, где меня найти. И я снова приду! А пока – я же могу погулять ближайшие пятьдесят лет! Вы не дети малые!   
Толпа дружно вздохнула и так задним ходом и утекла из номера.  
\- Звучало-то как, - усмехнулся Матоба. – «Я разобрался».   
Нацуме насупился, сел обратно на футон.  
\- Почему ты не защищался? – продолжил Сейджи. Аякаши уткнулся носом в коленки, отвернувшись.  
\- Он и не умеет защищаться от людей. Людей – только есть. Можете представить, чтобы Нацуме ел человека? – отозвался лежащий рядом с футоном Нянко, и Матоба мог поклясться, что минуту назад кота здесь не было.   
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой глава клана. – Не могу. Но он же защищает лес.  
\- Он защищает лес, а мы защищаем его. Нацуме не причиняет вреда людям. Даже если они его на куски режут, - Нянко изловчился и укусил хозяина за руку, тут же получил неслабый удар в макушку, отполз. – Он может выгонять плохих аякаши из леса. Хотя чаще этим и занимаюсь теперь я. Но кого-то убить или съесть… Ты ведь, человек, ничего не знаешь…  
Нацуме, всполошившись, попытался достать кота, растянувшись на полу, но тот увернулся.  
\- Наш Хозяин Леса – аякаши, который должен был быть человеком. Это аякаши, получившийся из брошенного в лесу, насмерть замерзшего младенца.   
Хмурясь от боли, Нацуме дотянулся и снова ударил кота в макушку, стараясь не оборачиваться к Матобе. Тот молча слушал. Он знал, что его слуге уже несколько веков и такое в те времена наверняка происходило часто.  
Кот обиженно отвернулся, потирая шишку. Замерший было Нацуме вдруг попытался вскочить, но Матоба вовремя среагировал, поймал, прижал спиной к себе, снова повалил на пол, не давая сбежать и в то же время удерживая его у себя на коленях.  
\- Полегче, он все-таки ранен, - посоветовал ворчливо кот. Увернулся от ноги хозяина, перепрыгнув неуклюже. Нацуме трясло.   
\- Значит, вы, аякаши, позволили ребенку замерзнуть? – спросил Матоба. Нянко отвел глаза:  
\- Позволили. Но мы и не съели его, человек. Знаешь, печень младенца особенно ценится среди аякаши… Просто – ты думаешь «Поиграю с ним в человека, пусть поживет у меня, как родственник, пусть у него будет куда вернуться». Но ему не место среди людей. Люди его выкинули, и пусть он их уже тогда простил – Нацуме нужен нам. Ему не стать человеком. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь от него, но лучше сто раз подумай, чем это чревато, человек. Или ты намерен стать тем, на кого устраиваешь охоты?  
\- Хватит! Я еще тут! – напомнил Нацуме.   
\- А что ты предлагаешь, кот? Отпустить его? Люди – мы такие. Готовы причинять себе боль, чтобы быть счастливыми в какие-то краткие мгновения. 

В поместье он не вернулся, снял комнату рядом с той, в которой поселился Натори, и без спроса перенес Нацуме туда под недоброжелательным взглядом второго экзорциста, которому, впрочем, жаловаться было не на что – теперь он мог сдать комнату и отправляться на съемки.   
\- И куда же подевалась твоя благодарность, после того, как ты получил своего аякаши обратно? – спросил Натори, пакуя вещи.  
\- Мне казалось, ты перед ним оправдывался. Кажется, для них лучше быть мертвыми, чем запечатанными, - холодно отозвался Матоба, но тут же вздохнул, - однако, я у тебя в долгу теперь.   
\- В неоплатном, - со своей звездной улыбкой обернулся Натори.  
\- Не наглей, - ответил угрожающей улыбкой Матоба.   
\- Не бойся, я не попрошу у тебя этого аякаши. Знаю, что уж с ним ты точно никогда не расстанешься… А я свой шанс заслужить его дружбу уже упустил.  
\- Ты слышал? – уже без тени улыбки спросил Матоба.  
\- Да. Но он правильно делает, что не злится на людей – это было за несколько поколений до нашего с тобой рождения.  
\- Думаешь, люди сильно изменились? – нахмурился Сейджи. Натори ответил ему своей дежурной улыбкой:  
\- Думаю, что не причиняя вреда людям, он говорит своим давно уже умершим родителям, что он их простил и не держит на них зла. 

На второй же день пришлось вернуться в главный особняк – накопилось слишком много дел. Нацуме оставили в гостинице, хотя он и шел на поправку, и вскоре его можно будет забрать в главный дом. Судя по сообщениям, пользуясь отсутствием «злого экзорциста», номер в гостинице тут же наполнился пришедшими из леса аякаши, поэтому разобраться с делами Матоба старался как можно скорее, чтобы вернуться и обеспечить своим присутствием Нацуме покой.   
\- Что Вы думаете делать с ним? – отвлекая его от бумаг, спросила стоящая в дверях Нанасе. – Продолжите держать при себе?  
\- Почему нет? Он сильный аякаши и бесполезен только против людей. В другом он мне по-прежнему пригодится.  
\- Кого Вы пытаетесь снова обмануть? Бросили все дела и сами помчались в этот городок. Объявили себя должником клана Натори… Матоба-сан, мальчик бессмертен. И при этом не живой. Это может не бросаться в глаза, когда Вам двадцать два… И то – он выглядит на пятнадцать, максимум семнадцать лет. И при этом даже наши экзорцисты принимают его за человека. А Вы будете стареть. И всюду таскать за собой несовершеннолетнего мальчика. Вам будет тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят, семьдесят лет, а он все так же будет выглядеть подростком. Вы уже привязали его к себе, но люди смертны. Пусть и в девяносто, но умрете Вы. А он бессмертен. И что ему останется? Сидеть у Вашей могилы, поминая, каким «хорошим и добрым» экзорцистом Вы были? Потому что Вы отобрали у него его лес и статус, заставив служить Вам?  
Матоба обернулся со своей привычной улыбкой:  
\- Но ведь мне пока двадцать два. Да и с чего меня должно волновать его положение в провинциальном лесу?  
\- Именно потому, что для Вас он особенный аякаши, Матоба-сан, - вздохнула Нанасе.   
\- Спасибо, я приму это к сведению, - Сейджи снова вернулся к бумагам, заправляя за ухо вечно мешающуюся прядь волос. 

\- И еще песню во славу нашего Хозяина Леса, за то, что он выгнал из него злую ведьму! – горланил одноглазый ёкай, разливая саке. За окном уже стемнело. Нацуме давно лежал, накрывшись подушкой и пытаясь заснуть.  
\- Ура! – подхватили остальные.   
\- Бухаем до рассвета! – провозгласил, забираясь на Нацуме, уже довольно пьяный Нянко. И тут же был отправлен сильным ударом в стену, где и застрял, прорвав хрупкую бумагу седзи. Сидя на футоне, Такаши пытался отдышаться, держа кулаки наготове.  
\- Идите в лес бухайте до утра! – потребовал он. Толпа посторонилась, но тут же с песнями перевалилась через подоконник и запела уже там. Легче не стало.   
\- Сволочь! Демон! – ругался застрявший в седзи Нянко, перебирая короткими лапами, но не в силах выбраться самостоятельно. – Надо было тебя съесть, еще когда ты был маленьким рогатым аякаши и пугался моих клыков!..  
Нацуме вздохнул, перевернулся на бок, накрыв снова голову подушкой, и попытался уснуть.


	4. Chapter 4

Нацуме чувствовал себя неуютно на сходках экзорцистов – было что-то неприятное в бросаемых на него взглядах. Эта оказалась более формальной и проходила уже ближе к полуночи. Глава клана снова явился с полной свитой.  
\- Как твои раны? - спросил Матоба, как бы невзначай поправляя кимоно Нацуме, приглядывая, чтобы бинты не ослабли.  
\- Заживают, - пожал плечами аякаши. – Я прекрасно держусь на ногах, как видите. И не надо такой заботы – люди обращают внимание. Да и Шики замечают.  
\- Это тоже часть маскировки, - улыбнулся Сейджи и обнаглел до того, что поймал его подбородок пальцами. – Пусть думают, что я таскаю тебя за собой просто как украшение. Или что боюсь оставить одного дома. Они еще не знают, на что ты способен. Ни люди, ни… - не отпуская его подбородка, Матоба наклонился, прошептав на ухо, - аякаши.  
И сразу почувствовал, как его за ногу кусает что-то.   
\- А вот и котик, - отступил на шаг глава клана. Нянко в этот раз пришел на праздник в своем повседневном обличии и повсюду семенил за Нацуме след в след.  
\- Матоба-сан, - негромко, принимая правила игры, спросил Нацуме, - Вам выгоднее, чтобы они принимали меня за человека или осознавали, что я аякаши?  
Сейджи, отвлекшись и раздавая указания другим шики, снова повернулся к нему:  
\- Конечно, аякаши. Тогда вся эта шелуха будет понимать, что у тебя контракт со мной и похитить тебя у меня больше не получится.   
Матоба настолько был в плену человеческого образа своего аякаши, что даже огорчился, когда тот не засмущался, не покраснел, принял спокойно, напоследок спросив:  
\- Что случится с тем аякаши, когда я его найду?  
\- Зависит от обстоятельств. И самого аякаши. Не все ведь так полезны, как ты, Нацуме-кун.  
\- И многофункциональный, - заржал снизу Нянко, повернув к экзорцисту свой куцый хвост. На этот самый хвост обиженный Нацуме тут же и наступил, смех прервался сдавленным вскриком и констатацией:  
\- Демон…   
Минут через пятнадцать Нацуме вернулся один, осторожно дернул Матобу за рукав кимоно, жестом показал идти с ним.   
Большую часть комнаты занимал белый зверь, в котором Матоба не сразу признал кота своего домашнего аякаши. В зубах Нянко был зажат похожий на пиявку екай, пытающийся вырваться, проклиная громко и вслух окружающих. Нацуме осторожно затворил дверь, оставшись у нее. Главе клана хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что этот екай ему не нужен. Сейджи разочарованно хмыкнул, затем перевел взгляд на Нянко, который сейчас был больше похож на смесь лиса и пса, в своей обычной манере кинув:  
\- Котик, если ты голоден, то можешь скушать его.   
\- Подождите! – вмешался Нацуме. – Вы что, хотите убить его?!   
Матоба и Нянко вместе удивленно уставились на Такаши. Аякаши в зубах Мадары снова заерзал, пытаясь вырваться.   
\- Зачем? Твоему котику наверняка нужна пища помимо молока, рыбки и фирменного мяса. Ты нашел его, молодец. Ты спас этим многих экзорцистов. Как знать, может, даже и меня.   
\- Но вы не можете его убить! – стоял на своем Нацуме.  
\- Почему? Он-то убивал людей.  
\- Если бы человек убивал аякаши, Вы бы тоже убили его? Что-то сильно сомневаюсь, - Нацуме умел быть убедительным, когда хотел. Матоба кинул еще один взгляд на то, что извивалось в зубах Мадары, которому, кажется, и держать-то это было неприятно. Сейджи вспомнилось, что его слуге подчиняется целый лес, но ведь он и сам глава клана.  
\- Если неприятно смотреть – выйди, - холодным тоном посоветовал Матоба, снова отворачиваясь от своего аякаши.   
\- Нет!  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? Отпустить его я не могу – он вернется и будет убивать. Это его природа. Запечатать? Какой смысл, если через какое-то время кто-нибудь нарушит по незнанию печать, и его придется ловить заново.   
\- Если бы я не был полезен – меня тоже убили бы?  
\- Ты безопасен. Ты не причиняешь вреда людям, - Матоба старался придерживаться и дальше официального тона.  
\- А если бы причинял?!  
\- То это был бы уже не ты. Кот, ты будешь его есть, или мне сходить за оружием?   
Нацуме перехватил его рукав, заставив развернуться к себе, смотрел недовольно, но прямо:  
\- Чего Вы добиваетесь?  
\- Ничего. Я всегда поступаю так. Если опасного екая нельзя использовать, его уничтожают. Или ты собрался взять его на перевоспитание? Еще одно домашнее животное?   
Пыл Нацуме поугас, он перевел взгляд на все еще извивающегося аякаши.   
И Матоба вдруг понял, что убить при нем не сможет. Все знали его как жесткого главу клана, безжалостного, коварного, но перед этим аякаши хотелось казаться лучше – хватит и уже всех этих слухов, что рассказывают о его методах. Сейджи вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо, я его запечатаю.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Нацуме не поднимая глаз, но рукав хозяина отпустил, затем вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. 

\- Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, но Нацуме тоже достаточно съедобен, - сообщил кот, запрыгивая на стол к саке и закускам. Матоба бросил на него быстрый рассерженный взгляд:  
\- А я похож на идиота? Я в курсе, что вы, аякаши, жрете все, что можно пережевать.  
\- Нет, я не о том. Он довольно вкусен для аякаши. Все дело в силе. Пока он еще был маленьким, с него постоянно приходилось стряхивать всякую залетную мелочь, пытающуюся откусить ему голову.   
\- А потом?  
\- А потом он вырос и научился особому умению. Ты его оценил, когда ночью пытался забраться к нему в кровать и получил кулаком в челюсть, - кошачья улыбка придавала этой морде еще более издевательский вид. Матоба старался думать о том, что этот аякаши крайне полезен, когда молчит и подчиняется его приказам, пусть и отдаваемым ему через Нацуме.  
\- Думаю, стоит его поискать, - задумчиво проговорил Сейджи. – Мало ли, кто мог его съесть за это время.   
\- Да ладно, тут же кругом экзорцисты. Они больше на его коленки пялятся. Либо все-таки принимают его за человека, либо такие же извращенцы, как ты.   
Матоба нашел своего аякаши у дальней стены зала. Нацуме спокойно рассматривал присутствующих на празднике.  
\- Может, тебе тоже стоит выпить? Это все-таки праздник. И только благодаря тебе его не сорвали, - предложил Сейджи, становясь рядом.  
\- Нет. Мне и так весело. На самом деле, мне начинают нравиться такие праздники экзорцистов. Здесь люди, шики, аякаши – все вместе. Словно никакой разницы и нет. Даже меня они по-прежнему принимают за человека. Видимо, думают, что вы не хотите показывать им нового потенциального экзорциста, - Нацуме улыбнулся. Глава клана рассматривал его не скрывая этого.  
\- Нацуме, ты хотел бы быть человеком?  
И Сейджи видел, как заблестели, потеплели янтарные глаза, как на лице аякаши появилась улыбка:  
\- Да. Хотел бы. Мне нравятся люди. Раньше, очень давно, я жил у семейной пары. Они знали, кто я. Но они старели, детей у них не было и они… приручили меня что ли. Еще с тех пор – я мечтал быть человеком. Но… Будь я человеком, мы бы, наверное, не встретились.  
\- А ты рад?.. Тому, что мы встретились? – спросил Матоба с затаенной надеждой. Нацуме наконец повернулся к нему, смущаясь, но все еще продолжая улыбаться:  
\- Да. Я рад. Но, Матоба-сан, Вы ведь тоже наверняка больше хотели бы видеть меня человеком, а не аякаши? И вы сами ни за что не согласились бы быть екаем, хотя в сравнении с нами ваши жизни и столь короткие.   
У Матобы перехватило горло. Как хотелось сказать «Не говори этого». Что бы он ни говорил о том, что Нацуме не человек и не аякаши, что он особенный – Нацуме как раз таки аякаши, и жизни ему отмерено намного больше, чем любому человеку.   
\- Да. Но если бы ты был человеком – я был бы очень счастлив, - признал Матоба с совершенно не характерной для него мягкой улыбкой. – Думаю, я нашел бы снова способ втереться к тебе в доверие.  
\- Да уж, это вы можете, - засмеялся Такаши, приняв это за шутку. И захотелось сгрести его в охапку, спрятать от всех этих людей, аякаши и никогда больше не показывать никому. Оставить его для себя. Горло снова перехватило мыслью о том, что после его смерти Нацуме будет свободен, будет один.  
Но это длилось лишь несколько мгновений. А потом Матобе стало страшно от своих мыслей и намерений. Страшно больше за себя. «Сердце главы украдено аякаши. Как я мог такое позволить? И кто из нас двоих кем управляет – тот еще вопрос».  
\- Пойдем домой, - отрезал серьезно Матоба, глядя прямо перед собой. Нацуме удивленно снова повернулся к нему:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы тут закончили. Не хочу, чтобы все эти люди и дальше продолжали пялиться на твои коленки.

На улице уже давно стемнело, в салоне машины не включали свет. Нацуме ехал как человек – на заднем сидении, рядом с главой клана, наблюдая в окошко машины за пролетающими мимо очертаниями пейзажа. Кот снова остался до конца праздника.   
\- Извини. Ты, наверное, хотел остаться, - произнес Матоба и тут же одернул себя: Нацуме – его аякаши и должен просто следовать приказам. Но Сейджи знал, если бы этот самый «его аякаши» попросился остаться – они не ушли бы с праздника так рано. Такаши повел плечами, отрываясь от окна и теперь глядя на спинку кресла прямо перед собой:  
\- Ничего. Я все еще чувствую себя там неуютно.   
\- Вот как, - открыто рассматривая его, Матоба заправил за ухо мешавшуюся прядь. – Если хочешь, дома можно будет найти занятие интереснее.  
Нацуме развернулся, окатив его рассерженным взглядом:  
\- Матоба-сан, прекратите. Теперь никто не смотрит. И не слышит.   
\- Тебя настолько это раздражает? – Сейджи придвинулся, оперся рукой о сидение, поставив ее у дверцы в паре сантиметров от бедра Нацуме, заключая того в ловушку.  
\- Что? Играть с вами в любовников? – сердито спросил Такаши, не вжавшись от этого положения в кресло и не предпринимая попыток ускользнуть.   
И тогда Матоба сорвался, сам не зная почему. То ли от отсутствия сопротивления, то ли от обиды за то, что Нацуме может перечить в таком тоне своему хозяину, то ли просто накипело. Обрушился, расслабив руку, накрыв аякаши собой, прошелся вскользь губами по коже у виска, даже не обнял – буквально схватил его, прижав к себе, опустил руку, откинув полу кимоно Нацуме, жадным движением огладил бедро, коленку, окатил горячим дыханием. Аякаши не сопротивлялся, и Сейджи успел зарыться пальцами второй руки в его волосы, прежде чем понял – Такаши и не отвечает. За несколько секунд мир крупными фрагментами водружался на круги своя. Снова стало неудобно, мерзко от самого себя. Он чуть приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Нацуме, и в сумраке салона не увидел в них ни презрения, ни ответного отклика - только растерянность. Матоба бросил быстрый взгляд на водителя, снова повернулся к своему аякаши.   
Захотелось оправдываться, объяснять, спрашивать. «Ты хоть понимаешь, зачем я это сделал? Почему я это сделал? Ты знаешь, что это чувства, а не похоть?». И не мог заставить себя говорить, потому что и незачем было – Нацуме не осуждал, не злился. Его аякаши просто был удивлен случившимся. Но и попыток продолжать не предпринимал. Он выглядел именно непонимающим, взгляд будто спрашивал «Это особый человеческий ритуал?».   
И Матоба отпрянул, потому что изнутри чуть не выплеснулась волна негодования. Этот аякаши и в самом деле смог забрать его сердце. И это было отвратительно. Это был первый аякаши, которого Сейджи воспринял более, чем слугу, и это изначально было нонсенсом. Нужно было догадаться сразу.   
Нацуме снова молча рассматривал пейзаж оставшееся время пути. Так же без слов вышел из машины, когда они прибыли, молча проводил главу клана до его покоев и беспрекословно развернулся и удалился в свою комнату, когда дверь закрылась чуть ли не перед его носом. 

\- Нанасе, что важнее – собственные желания и благополучие главы или процветание клана?  
Пожилая женщина даже вздрогнула – Матоба стоял в дверях комнаты, глядя в сторону, не подсаживаясь к столу и не наливая себе тоже чаю.   
\- Разве они идут вразрез? Ваши игры с аякаши не мешают ему выполнять задания, а задания клана не ставят его в опасность, которой Вам наверняка не хотелось бы его подвергать.   
\- Вот как? – мрачно сказал сам себе Сейджи. – А если это с кланом никак не связано, но для меня и для него представляет опасность?  
\- Что Вы имеете ввиду? – Нанасе насторожилась, отставив чашку с чаем. Матоба вошел в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
\- Я начну скоро срываться. Я не могу приказать ему чувствовать как человек.   
\- Это изначально было плохой затеей, - вздохнула Нанасе, наливая чай во вторую чашку и жестом приглашая его присесть. – Зачем Вы это начали?  
\- Я думал, что справлюсь. Мне казалось, проблема только в возрасте и его бессмертии. Но дело не только в этом. Умеют ли аякаши любить? Умеют ли любить человека? Я всегда считал, что все это сказки. И сейчас не могу отделаться от ощущения, что на самом деле это он приручил меня. Если бы, чтобы спасти его, понадобилась моя печень или сердце – я бы отдал. Это неправильно. Если бы я видел все это со стороны, будучи в клане – я убил бы этого аякаши. Но о том, что происходит, знаем только мы с тобой… Мною правят страшные желания – запечатать его, чтобы он никому больше не достался, но…  
\- Вы решили отпустить его? – поняла Нанасе.   
Сейджи кивнул:  
\- Глупо, не так ли? Чтобы глава Матоба отпустил такого сильного аякаши.   
\- Ну да. Но ведь других полезных аякаши Вы не любите настолько, чтобы отпустить, - затем, вздохнув, прибавила:  
\- Просто Вы еще слишком молоды. В будущем Вы уже не допустите такой ошибки. 

\- Нацуме.  
Он появился, повинуясь зову, возникнув у самого потолка и мягко приземлившись на пол. В процессе Матоба не удержался, поймал его за поясницу, словно бы желал помочь спуститься. Аякаши осмотрелся – глава вызвал его в свою комнату – повернулся к Сейджи лицом, ожидая распоряжений или объяснения.   
\- Ты не начал меня бояться? – спросил Матоба, отпуская его и усаживаясь на стул у своего рабочего стола.   
\- Я давно перестал Вас бояться, - честно ответил Нацуме.  
\- А боялся?  
\- Можно сказать, что волновался. В Ваших руках мое имя. Вы могли заставить меня убивать. Своих же.   
Матоба негромко засмеялся своим мыслям, думая о том, что, возможно, для Нацуме и в самом деле это было самым страшным. Впрочем, когда он только попал в дом, может быть, и боялся, что им воспользуются для таких приземленных прихотей, как секс, но теперь…   
\- Давай сразу к делу, - предложил глава клана. – Мне и так нелегко все это говорить… Ты ведь еще хочешь быть свободным? Нацуме, у меня будет для тебя одно очень важное и сложное поручение. Но после него я разорву контракт. И ты сможешь поступать как захочешь… И, как я понимаю, ты захочешь вернуться к своим аякаши. В конце концов ты должен быть там. Как глава клана я могу это понять.  
Нацуме выглядел спокойным, однако, прежде чем заговорить, сглотнул, переводя дух:  
\- Что за поручение я должен выполнить?  
\- Я слышал, что есть кимоно, способное на одну ночь превратить екая в человека. Это правда?   
Матобу разрывали противоречия. С одной стороны, он страстно хотел верить в существование этого кимоно, с другой, что Нацуме соврет, и это будет означать, что он в этом доме задержится, он не хочет уходить.  
\- Да, - ответил аякаши, кивнув. – Есть. Хотите, чтобы я достал его для Вас?  
Матоба молча кивнул, подтвердив:  
\- Потом я тебя освобожу. Даю слово. Веришь мне?  
Вот и все. Формальный договор и никаких возражений. Нацуме и в самом деле понимает, что в своем лесу он нужнее. Сейджи продолжал спокойно смотреть, когда аякаши молча подошел, несколько даже по-детски наклонился, чтобы холодными губами осторожно коснуться губ главы клана.   
Матоба снова сорвался – подхватил Нацуме, посадил на стол, поднялся, стоя вплотную к столешнице, прижимая к себе аякаши, горячо зашептал у его уха:  
\- Мне жаль. Ты же понимаешь, мне жаль. Ты понимаешь, зачем я делаю все это? Что происходит со мной? Вы ведь, аякаши, должны это понимать. И что для меня ты – не игрушка, которой достаточно просто приказать или запереть в подвале. И именно поэтому я себя так веду, именно поэтому я тебя отпускаю. Ты и я – карточный домик. И я не хочу видеть, когда все это рухнет. Но, Нацуме, не молчи. Тебе ведь будет жаль уходить?   
\- Я хотел бы быть человеком, - севшим голосом признался Такаши, впервые прижимаясь сам, обнимая и комкая ткань кимоно на спине Матобы. – Тогда я мог бы остаться здесь. Но это возможно только на одну ночь. Нет способа превратить аякаши в человека навсегда. 

Послышался треск, в седзи снова появилась дыра в которую протиснулся шатающийся Нянко.  
\- Дурацкие двери, - пожаловался кот. – Почему в них не делают такие небольшие окошечки для котов, которые возвращаются слишком пьяными, чтобы открывать эти двери лапами, а, Нацуме?  
Кот насторожился. Нацуме лежал на своем футоне спиной к двери, накрывшись с головой, и не реагировал. Нянко подошел ближе, потыкал хозяина лапой, прислушался, удивился, затем привалился к его спине, пьяно вздохнул, икнул и с громким хлопком принял свой настоящий облик – огромного белого лиса. Обернулся вокруг футона и ткнулся мокрым носом в одеяло, где, кажется, должна была находиться голова Нацуме. И все, говорить ничего не стал, но всхлипы из этого кокона не затихли. Только осипший голос через некоторое время пожаловался:  
\- Перегаром несет.  
\- Ага, - серьезно согласился Нянко и облизнул кокон из одеяла своим шершавым языком. – Уж извините, хозяин.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Вашего аякаши давно не видно, - забирая бумаги, сообщила Нанасе. У Матобы были десятки аякаши, многие из них спокойно обитали в его доме, другие приходили на зов, но он сразу понял по этому тону, о ком именно речь.   
\- Отправил его на ответственное задание, - откидываясь на спинку стула, улыбнулся Сейджи. Нанасе хмыкнула:  
\- Какое?  
\- Ответственное.  
Поняла, поклонилась:  
\- Простите мою грубость.

\- Значит так, план таков – ты, одноглазый, и ты, рогатый, вырубаете охрану. Хиноэ, бежишь вперед сломя голову, пока они не опомнились, хватаешь кимоно и ко мне. Бенио, если Хиноэ падет смертью храбрых – занимаешь ее место и сама хватаешь кимоно, - Нянко восседал на ветке дерева, что повыше, отдавая приказы.   
\- Да, Мадара-сама! – радостно откликнулась Бенио.  
\- Мне кажется, в этом плане кое-что неладно, - нервно затянулась Хиноэ.  
\- Да. Надо было прихватить Мисудзу, но он отказался помогать экзорцисту, - пожаловался Нянко.  
\- Нет. Что во всем этом плане будешь делать ты? – не сдавалась екай в ярко-синем кимоно. Кот посмотрел на нее, словно это было само собой разумеющейся вещью:  
\- Сидеть здесь и ждать. Подумай сама – если бы тут был Нацуме – заставила бы ты его бегать от чужих аякаши из-за какой-то тряпки? А сейчас я за него. Так что вперед, моя армия.   
Прямо в расчерченный полосой лоб кота врезался камень, и Нянко с неразборчивым мявком рухнул в траву.  
\- Мадара-сама, - обеспокоенно позвала Бенио.  
\- Эй, ребята, мне кажется, что кот с тряпкой в зубах будет не так заметен. И не нужно будет никого вырубать. Умудряешься же ты таскать булочки из магазинчика, чего тебе стоит свиснуть кимоно у екаев?  
\- Глупая женщина! Это не просто кимоно! Это кимоно деревни Футаба! Оно способно превратить любого аякаши или екая в человека на одну ночь! Его выставляют как главный приз на фестивале Футабы, и оно считается реликвией!   
Хиноэ затянулась, выдохнула, не проявляя никакого почтения. Остальные ожидали ее ответа чуть в сторонке.   
\- И? – спросила аякаши. – Зачем оно понадобилось экзорцисту?  
Нянко хитро засмеялся, мордой напоминая хозяйку публичного дома, продающую лучший товар, но тут же сменил тему с еще более хитрой улыбкой:  
\- Нам-то какая разница? Он отпустит Нацуме, как только получит кимоно.  
\- Не верю я ему, - пожаловалась Бенио. Одноглазый аякаши тоже включился в разговор:  
\- Почему мы должны делать это в тайне от Нацуме? Разве это не его задание?  
Помолчали, и даже хитрожопая улыбка стерлась с кошачьей морды.   
\- Я не уверен, что Нацуме хочет выполнять это задание… В конце концов достаточно отдать кимоно. Пускай оно хотя бы будет у него. А как им распорядиться, он сам решит.  
\- Ма-да-ра, - угрожающе прошипела Хиноэ, нависая над котом и хватая того за шкирку, - это что такое в этом доме происходит! Ты же все знаешь! Ты должен с него глаз не сводить!  
\- Я и не свожу! Видишь, экзорцист его отпускает! Это все моя заслуга, глупая аякаши, не понимающая моего могущества!  
Хиноэ как следует встряхнула кота, распаляясь все сильнее:  
\- Только не говори, что этот чертов экзорцист его!.. Не допущу этого! Это прекрасное белоснежное тело! Оно должно оставаться нетронутым!  
\- А сама тискаешь его при каждом удобном случае, - напомнил все еще мешком болтающийся в ее руках кот.  
\- Вот именно! Мне он не дается! Как этому чертовому экзорцисту это удалось?! Как он смог получить Нацуме?!.. То есть, у них уже что-то было, и каждую ночь наш хозяин?!..  
Мысли Хиноэ можно было не озвучивать, они и так витали в воздухе и были почти осязаемы, зато она отпустила кота и с яростной завистью прикусила рукав своего кимоно. Нянко с характерным шлепком плюхнулся о землю. 

Сегодня день фестиваля, поэтому всевозможных аякаши было очень много, можно было не прятаться. Кимоно хранилось в старом, полуразвалившемся, некогда крестьянском домике, а скорее всего и вовсе сарае, под присмотром двух аякаши, достававших хибарке едва ли не до крыши.  
\- Видишь, - шепотом сообщила Хиноэ, наклоняясь к коту, - ты можешь спокойно проскользнуть. А вот мы сильно заметны.  
\- О чем ты, женщина? Не видишь, там барьеров понатыкано?!   
\- Но ты же у нас умеешь барьеры ломать?   
\- Но при этом я двухметровый зверь! О да, я буду очень незаметный!   
\- Тише Вам, не забывайте, что мы делаем все это во имя Нацуме-сама! – напомнил одноглазый екай, пытаясь их разнять.  
\- Как же! Мы делаем это ради того жалкого человека, польстившегося на нашего хозяина!  
\- И ради того, чтобы хозяин вернулся! – напомнила Бенио, встревая. Хиноэ и Нянко смерили друг друга недружелюбными взглядами.  
\- Вы отвлекаете, я ломаю печать и забираю тряпку. Отдаем ее Нацуме, и он возвращается в лес раньше, чем через пятьдесят лет, - сообщил кот.  
\- Облажаешься - останешься совсем без хвоста, - пообещала Хиноэ.

Хозяином здешнего леса являлся более одухотворенный екай, не говоря уже о том, что был он на голову выше Нацуме и выглядел даже по меркам людей божественно. Рядом с ним Такаши чувствовал себя неловко, хотя и не в первый раз общался с равными себе по рангу.   
\- Обычно, кимоно разыгрывают в состязании, - сообщил Ре, хозяин этого леса.   
\- Я готов, - согласился Нацуме.  
\- Не нужно. С такими короткими ногами вряд ли ты победишь… Я отдам тебе кимоно так. А разыграем сегодня что-нибудь более интересное.  
\- Надеюсь, не человечину? – с подозрением уточнил Нацуме. Ре рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, что ты. Я люблю людей. Этим ты мне и нравишься – мы похожи. Только, Нацуме-сама, человеческий век короткий. Поэтому я больше не посещаю людей… И Вы тоже – не возвращайтесь больше. Для нас время бежит незаметно. Однажды Вы можете прийти и узнать, что этого человека больше нет. А вы за ним последовать не можете.  
Нацуме перевел взгляд на хозяина леса, осознавая по тоске, пронизывающей эти слова, что аякаши говорит по своему опыту.  
\- Да. Я знаю.   
\- Вот только… Мне казалось, что Вы можете становиться человеком и без всякого кимоно. Оно больше для слабых духов.  
\- Видимо, изображать человека и быть человеком – большая разница… - отвел взгляд Нацуме. И тут они услышали переполох, резко отличающийся от шума царящего веселья.   
\- Кажется, кимоно похищают, - удивленно сообщил Ре. Нацуме побежал туда: больше не из страха за кимоно, а чтобы убедиться в собственной догадке.  
Так и есть. Уже несколько нетрезвый Мадара в своем подлинном обличии двухметрового лисо-пса играючи разбрасывал по окрестным кустам попадающихся под лапу и хвост аякаши, иногда попадая и по своим. Рогатый аякаши из подопечных Нацуме уже торчал ногами вверх из соседних кустов. У ног Мадары, пыхтя своей трубкой как паровоз, размахивала косой воинственно настроенная Хиноэ, крича «Подходи, кто смелый!». Из сарая за их спинами вылетал всякий мусор, вроде старых кастрюль, трухлявых поленьев и полусгнивших тряпок.   
Нацуме вдруг стало так стыдно, будто он подарил другу на день рождение щенка, который тут же нассал в именинный торт. Подоспевший Ре оправился от шока, сообразил в чем дело и громко рассмеялся.   
Нацуме в три мягких, но стремительных прыжка достиг буянов, увернулся от лапы Мадары, приблизившись вплотную. Послышалось два сильных удара, затем пауза и еще два. На пару секунд все стихло, затем аякаши зааплодировали.   
Спустя пару минут перед Нацуме сидели в покорной позе, на коленях, глядя в землю, пятеро буянов. Нянко уже снова принял свою форму коротколапого увальня и сидеть мог только на собственной куцей заднице. Такаши стоял напротив, излучая ауру ненависти.  
\- Что. Здесь. Происходит?  
\- Мы решили помочь, - в сторону сообщил Нянко. Ре все еще смеялся, стоя за спиной Нацуме.  
\- Таким образом? Вы решили войну устроить?  
\- Да ладно, какая война, просто мелкие проказники, - отмахнулся Ре. Выбирающиеся из кустов вокруг них аякаши вряд ли думали так же.   
\- Просто мы хотим, чтобы хозяин вернулся в лес как можно скорее, - пожаловалась Хиноэ. – И чтобы чертов экзорцист прекратил посягать на его юное тело.   
Снова два удара, на этот раз на голову Хиноэ и Нянко, как сплетника. Видя, что Ре-сама веселится, аякаши этого леса разбредались праздновать дальше, стараясь выкинуть из головы это досадное недоразумение.   
\- У нас бы между прочим все получилось, если бы ты не вмешался! – перешел в наступление Нянко. – А теперь они знают о наших планах!  
\- Ой! Точно! Кимоно! – Ре хлопнул в ладоши, и в его руках появилось кимоно с рисунком весеннего неба. Нацуме восхищенно открыл рот, когда подарок плавно спланировал в его руки. Аякаши за его спиной разочарованно вскрикнули практически хором.   
\- Спасибо, - Такаши поклонился, продолжая держать кимоно на вытянутых руках.   
\- О Боже мой! Оно такое миленькое! – снова запищала Хиноэ. – Я таааак хочу увидеть хозяина в этом кимоно! Я уже двести лет знаю хозяина! Почему этому чертовому экзорцисту все самое лучшее?!  
\- Если б я знал. Может он лапает его как-то нежнее? – в сторону произнес Нянко. Нацуме развернулся, и среди возобновляющихся звуков праздника снова раздались два удара.

В дверь постучали.   
Сейджи, к тому времени уже убивающий время чтением той самой книги, которую вернул не так давно Нацуме, поднялся, открыл и не смог скрыть удивления при виде своего аякаши. На вытянутых руках Такаши держал кимоно пастельных тонов. Матоба вздохнул, отступив на полшага, вспомнил, что сейчас на нем обычная трикотажная футболка с капюшоном и почувствовал, что в таком виде он прощаться не готов. Кимоно, однако принял, распорядившись:  
\- Возвращайся вечером. Верну твое имя.   
Нацуме поклонился, задвинул седзи. Матоба остался один на один с волшебной тряпкой. 

Такаши сделал несколько шагов, затем легкой летящей поступью удалился в свою комнату. Нянко уже взваливал на спину узелок в пять раз больше самого кота.  
\- О, так быстро? Или ты не решился и выкинул кимоно?  
\- Эй. Это еще что за узелок? Мне казалось, ты сюда налегке пришел, - сердито заметил Такаши. Нянко фыркнул:  
\- Не волнуйся, этого узелка тоже скоро не станет. Это все еда.  
\- Прожорливый котяра, - вздохнул безнадежно Такаши, садясь за низкий столик, положив на него руки и опустив голову.   
\- Так мы еще не уходим?  
\- Утром, - ответил Нацуме, глядя в сторону окна.   
Он просидел так же молча, пока комнату не наполнил льющийся из окна свет закатного солнца. Нянко успел задремать у своего узелка, когда аякаши негромко и тоскливо произнес:  
\- Наверное, уже вечер…  
Затем поднялся и, больше ничего не говоря, вышел из комнаты.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза – расстеленный на полу футон, на котором, пожалуй, могло поместиться человека четыре. Небольшой диванчик был сдвинут к стене, юката висела на спинке стула нетронутой. Матоба оделся в свое темное официальное кимоно, жестом пригласил сесть напротив, Нацуме послушался – в руках главы клана был листок с его именем, представляющий собой договор между ним и экзорцистом.   
\- Как и договаривались, - стараясь не смотреть на него, произнес Матоба. – Возвращаю тебе твое имя, Нацуме Такаши.  
Обряд был несложным. Аякаши спокойно наблюдал, как Матоба прикусил сложенный пополам листок губами и выдохнул, сложив руки будто в молитве. Иероглифы вырвались из бумаги и, сделав дугу, пропали в районе лба Нацуме, словно в воду канув. Такаши удивленно поправил челку. Изменения были, и он их чувствовал – теперь он был свободен.  
\- Я мог исчезнуть сразу после возвращения имени, - произнес Нацуме. Матоба улыбался:  
\- Да, но ты решил задержаться.  
\- И? Вы не боялись, что я сбегу? Ведь я имел на это право.  
\- Да. Мне все еще немного страшно, что после того, как оденешь кимоно, ты осознаешь, что тебе этого не надо, и все равно сбежишь, однако – я готов рискнуть. В конце концов, - Матоба поднялся, осторожно перехватил со стула юкату, - ты хотел побыть человеком. Это главное.  
Нацуме скинул свое верхнее черное кимоно, позволил накинуть на себя добытое прошлой ночью, с рисунком из облаков и вздрогнул, замерев. Матоба поправил его одежду, бережно повязал на него оби, затем коснулся щеки открытой ладонью и улыбнулся – Нацуме был теплым. Это странное ощущение, которое знали только экзорцисты и те, кто видел духов – разница между прикосновением к екаю и к человеку.  
Такаши от этого словно вышел из ступора, бросил быстрый взгляд в глаза экзорцисту и вдруг расплакался, закрывая лицо. Сейджи обнял его, погладил по волосам:  
\- Ничего-ничего, Такаши-кун… Я тоже тебя люблю… Сильно-сильно. Но я же не плачу.  
\- Хватит! – всхлипывая, окликнул Нацуме. – Я просто… Не знаю что со мной.  
Матоба перехватил его, словно ребенка, под колени, Нацуме судорожно вцепился в его плечо, чтобы не упасть, почувствовал, что его несут, и замер, сглотнув. Сейджи посадил мальчика в центр футона, сел напротив, подперев щеку рукой, любуясь. Нет, не убежал, не попытался объяснить экзорцисту, что теперь, когда он человек, больше не будет подчиняться его приказам и играть в эту странную игру. Нацуме размазывал по щекам слезы, спокойно сидя на месте и наконец-то отчаянно краснел, стараясь смотреть в сторону. Сейджи едва не рассмеялся от этого вида, но, ограничившись только довольной улыбкой, потянулся всем телом, зарываясь рукой в волосы на затылке Такаши, губами коснувшись виска и спускаясь ниже – к мочке уха.   
\- Если кимоно снять – я снова стану аякаши! – спохватился Нацуме, хватаясь за рукава одежды Матобы. Глава клана выдохнул почти в самое ухо, прежде чем прикусить мочку:  
\- Не волнуйся. Я не буду его снимать.  
Такаши задохнулся этим ощущением, вздрогнув. Сейджи наконец получил то, чего хотел – ответной реакции. Не аякаши в полном своем подчинении, выполняющего любые приказы и, кажется, не всегда понимающего, что именно с ним делают, а мальчика, млеющего от его прикосновений. На эту ночь больше ничего не имело значения.   
Стоило чуть надавить всем телом, и Нацуме послушно опустился спиной на футон, позволил распутать и снять пару минут назад завязанный пояс. Матоба, нависая над ним, уперевшись одной рукой в футон у плеча Такаши, мягким, гладящим движением откинул в стороны полы кимоно.   
Комната постепенно погружалась в полумрак сумерек, и все же света еще хватало рассмотреть по-мальчишески угловатое тело. Смутившись, Нацуме попытался снова запахнуться в кимоно, но Сейджи успел обхватить его рукой за поясницу, чуть приподнять, в то же время накрывая собой, прижимаясь сильнее и целуя глубоко, как тогда в кабинете, больше чтобы показать, что в поцелуе есть оно, что-то особенное, но Нацуме, кажется, и сам уже понимал это, дышал прерывисто, сжимая в руках кимоно экзорциста. Матоба не прерывая поцелуя распутал узел своего пояса, в спешке освобождаясь из обоих слоев кимоно, желая чувствовать эти судорожные прикосновения кожей.   
Затем, снова вспоминая тот, самый первый раз, когда захотел физической близости с этим аякаши, опустился ниже, пройдясь открытой ладонью по коже от поясницы до всё такого же трогательного колена.   
\- Что это? – зашептал задыхающийся Нацуме, послушно сгибая ногу в колене. – Что со мной происходит? У людей так всегда?  
Сейджи едва не рассмеялся – этот мальчик старше его на добрую сотню лет, а реагирует жарче девственника. Но это чувство прекрасно, и глава клана касается губами колена, затем языком и переходит на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Сейчас за эти действия не стыдно, сейчас хочется большего, и Нацуме выгнулся, хрипло застонав, чувствуя, как плавным движением что-то скользкое заполняет его.   
\- Больно? – спросил Сейджи, поднимаясь к его лицу, одной рукой удерживая колено Нацуме, не давая свести ноги, второй продолжая его разрабатывать. Такаши отрицательно помотал головой, крепко зажмурившись. Матоба попробовал успокоить его, снова коснувшись виска губами, и на этот раз мальчик вцепился судорожно в его предплечья, и именно это оказалось последней границей для потери самоконтроля. Сейджи вытащил пальцы, уперся руками в футон по бокам от головы Нацуме, накрыл его собой, позвал как можно мягче хриплым от возбуждения голосом:  
\- Такаши. Открой глаза.   
Мальчик послушался, все еще беспокойно дыша через приоткрытые губы, и тут же вздрогнул, сжав зубы. На этот раз было больно, но остановиться Матоба уже не мог – шептал что-то бессмысленно-нежное, поглаживая влажное от пота бедро, будто пытаясь тем самым уменьшить боль, сначала осторожно продвигаясь, но, еще не войдя до конца, сорвался на резкие толчки.   
Спустя некоторое время обессилевшего Нацуме перевернули на живот, и он снова ощутил экзорциста внутри себя. Кимоно еще было на нем, но сползло до лопаток и теперь голой спиной он чувствовал горячее тело Матобы, его прерывистое дыхание, щекотавшее волосы на затылке. Ладонь Сейджи накрыла руку Нацуме, цепляющуюся за сбитый футон, и снова – единый ритм, хриплые полустоны Такаши и это ощущение, что тебе отвечают не из-за приказа, а потому, что любят.  
Позже, уже глубокой ночью, остыв на прохладном воздухе, Нацуме пытался кутаться в оба кимоно сразу – свое и главы клана. Матоба молча и не без труда вытащил из-под них одеяло и накрылся вместе с мальчиком, прижимая Такаши к себе. Вопросы задавать казалось глупым, да и что тут скажешь? «Тебе понравилось?». «Прекрасная луна сегодня, не так ли?».  
\- Я должен был это сделать, - вздохнул глава клана. – Без этого я не смог бы отпустить тебя.   
\- Да, - согласился Нацуме зачем-то, попытался подняться, но Сейджи удержал его:  
\- Ты будешь человеком до утра. Полежи пока. И если я засну – не исчезай не прощаясь. Это не приказ. Я прошу.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Нацуме, глядя в ключицы накрывшего его тела.   
\- Такаши… Мне по-прежнему жаль, что ты не человек, но я люблю тебя и как аякаши.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул мальчик, закрывая глаза и сонно зарываясь носом в сбитую ткань кимоно экзорциста. – Да только любовь человеческая еще более скоротечна, чем человеческие жизни.

Матоба старался не обращать внимания на узелок, явно перевешивающий кота. Нянко продолжал нагло торопить:  
\- Давай! Сказал еще утром, а сам продрых до полудня, потом еще собирался до вечера! Домой-домой! К чертям эти неудобные двери без дырок для котов!  
\- Нацуме, - игнорируя его телохранителя, позвал глава клана, глядя в янтарные глаза аякаши, - если у вас вдруг случится что-то… Приходи. Я помогу. Тебе. Не лесу или вашим аякаши – я готов помочь тебе. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Через десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет – все равно приходи.  
Нацуме с улыбкой отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Не смогу. Для нас, аякаши, время течет по-другому. Мне страшно, что однажды я приду – а Вас уже не будет. Лучше, если для меня вы навсегда останетесь живым.  
\- Может и так, - вздохнув, согласился Матоба. – Живым. Молодым. Любящим.  
Нацуме насупился:  
\- Не обижайтесь на мои слова. Люди и в самом деле не могут жить вечно. Как и любить, - затем, смущаясь, словно настоящий человек, чуть приподнялся и поцеловал главу клана, все так же невинно, по-детски, в губы.

У полуразвалившегося небольшого храма сегодня было так много аякаши, словно начался фестиваль. Нянко скинул на землю свой узелок, сел и принял истинную форму, оставаясь около хозяина. Увидев вернувшегося Нацуме, аякаши толпой поспешили к нему.  
\- Хозяин! Хозяин вернулся! – радостно провозглашали нестройным хором на разные голоса.  
\- Вечеринка по случаю возвращения Нацуме-доно! Мы так ждали Вас!  
\- Больше не покидайте нас!   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Нацуме, стирая слезы с лица и пытаясь выдать их за слезы счастья. Искоса глянув на него, Мадара вздохнул. 

Некоторое время Матоба еще смотрел вверх, в залитое алым солнечным светом небо, куда упорхнул его аякаши, попрощавшись.   
В дверь постучали и вежливый голос охранника сообщил:  
\- Матоба-сан, бумаги.  
Глава клана обернулся, послав ему неуместную улыбку, вслух согласившись:  
\- Да-да. Бумаги. Иду.


End file.
